kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabor
Sabor is a deadly, man-eating leopard from Walt Disney's Tarzan, where it was discovered that she killed both Tarzan's parents and Kala's newborn baby. She serves as a mini-boss for Deep Jungle and is fought four times. When Sora first arrives in the Deep Jungle, he falls into a wooden tree house and meets Sabor immediately. Being too weak after the fall, Sabor takes a jump on him, but Tarzan comes to the rescue just in time. She then appears at the camp in an attempt to kill Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy. She appears at the camp again after Clayton attempts to kill Terk. When Sora and his friends go to confront Clayton, they encounter Sabor one final time at the bamboo thicket and she is finally defeated and killed. Afterwards, the world's accessory is obtained, the White Fang. Appearance Sabor is a leopard with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around her mouth, on the bottoms of her paws, on her belly, and at the tip of her tail, which is white. Sabor's legs and head have black spots on them, while her back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. Her eyes are yellow and she has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of her upper lip. She also has black claws. Strategy Sabor's attacks are non-elemental, forward dash that acts as a tackle with fangs and claws. If you stay in front of hia, he will also be prompted to swipe you with his claws. His speed in battle cannot be matched, and his leaps across the fighting grounds allow his to make risk-free, long range attacks. Using Dodge Roll to avoid these lunges is the best way to protect yourself. After he charges, make sure to attack his with a three-hit combo, and then remember to Dodge Roll yourself out of the way, so that he doesn't have any more time to attack you. Using Guard against her attacks is occasionally a better option as it is easier to execute, with fewer risks, and it will give Sora more experience. Don't fret if you don't get through the first battle - win or lose, the outcome will be about the same. However, do pay attention to the rest of your battles with Sabor. In Sabor's final battle (in the Bamboo Thicket) he will jump out of sight, and jump back into the arena at a different location. It is impossible to keep an eye on his, so utilizing the Lock-On function is the best way to assure he does not get a surprise attack in. In all cases, if you have not trained Sora well enough, do be sure to heal often. If you send his flying, start using magic until he is back in striking range. Videos Trivia *While Sabor is a female in the official Tarzan materials, the Kingdom Hearts series labels her as a male. It is unknown whether this was a typo or a misunderstanding. *It is possible to skip the third battle with Sabor entirely. If you enter the tent and begin the cut scene before fighting her, she does not reappear in the camp after. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deep Jungle